


Ласточка

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: У Виктора Марченко тоже есть прошлое





	Ласточка

**Название:** Ласточка  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Helios  
**Размер:** мини, 1525 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Виктор Марченко/Алиса Мельник  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** флафф, ангст  
**Рейтинг:** G - PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** У Виктора Марченко тоже есть прошлое  
**Примечание:** использован скриншот из игры, фик основан на письме Марченко в Гарме и данных Джагернаута. Подробности из прошлого Виктора Марченко, Алисы Мельник и Боба Пейджа - вольно придуманы автором. Письмо в тексте придумано автором, но содержит отсылки к реальным цитатам из письма Марченко 

— …Ви-и-и-тька, господи, дурачок ты мой, — смеётся она, мотая головой, и прядь светлых тонких волос падает ей на лоб. — Конечно, я выйду за тебя замуж.

Она отбрасывает прядь со лба тонкой точеной рукой и легко шагает к нему; тянется, поднимаясь на цыпочки, и он неловко, всем огромным телом наклоняется к ней, бережно прижимая к себе. 

— А вам… точно можно? — его вопрос звучит неловко, глупо и даже как-то по-детски.

— Кому — нам? — хитро улыбается она.

Они никогда не обсуждали напрямую, чем она занимается, и он не знает, как подобрать подходящее, правильное слово:

— Спецагентам?

Она смотрит на него внимательно, а потом смеется. Так искренне, что его напряжённое лицо невольно расплывается в смущенной улыбке.

— Так можно или нет?

— Можно, можно. Нам все можно, — говорит она и тянется губами к его губам.

Их поцелуй такой, будто для них в первый раз. Словно пробуют друг друга заново — когда нет недомолвок, когда всё просто и понятно.

— Витенька… — шепчет она.  
— Лисочка, ласточка моя… — тихо отзывается он.

И другие слова им сейчас не нужны.

***

— …Эй, Витёк! Пошли с нами по пиву? Смена сегодня выдалась — полный звездец!

— Не, мужики, я лучше домой. — Он бросает в бак испачканную до черноты робу и идет в душевую. — Хорошо вам погулять, а я сегодня пойду спать!

— Да с такой бабой, как у тебя, я тоже только бы и спал! — несется ему вслед. — Игрушка! Как с рекламы по телеку!

Дружный смех заглушает другие возгласы.

Виктор только усмехается себе под нос. Он и правда спешит домой.

Едва войдя во двор и прикрыв за собой калитку, он кричит:

— Ласточка, я пришёл!

И замирает, прислушиваясь, поглядывая то на распахнутые окошки их маленького домика, то на кусты вишни, закрывающие грядки огорода.

— Привет! Я тут! — радостный голос Алисы доносится из летней кухни. — Но пока не могу оторваться! Иди ко мне скорей!

Он улыбается и идет на зов. 

И, едва открыв дверь, чувствует острый машинный запах. Запах, означающий разлуку и тревожное ожидание.

…и новые шрамы на её теле.

Кухонный стол застелен старыми, пожелтевшими газетами, на уголке пристроен ноутбук с какими-то клипами, а на куске светлой ткани лежит разобранный «Зенит».

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Виктор, и Алиса, напевая, кивает.

Он устраивается на табурете рядом с ней.

— Ты надолго?

— Дней на пять, не больше, — деловито отвечает она, не выпуская из рук глушитель, и тянется к нему за быстрым поцелуем. — Борщ на плите, картошка и курица в печке, водка в морозилке, хлеб под полотенцем. Ешь скорее.

Он смеётся.

— Спасибо, сейчас поем. А лучше тебя подожду, хозяюшка. Борща мне, наверное, на неделю наварила? 

— Вообще-то нет, но могу!

— Ну уж нет, лучше я сам тебе сварю к приезду.

— Договорились. Только сала положи побольше.

Они переглядываются, посмеиваясь.

Когда она заканчивает, они убирают газеты и неторопливо собирают на стол. А потом наливают ледяную, тягучую водку в хрустальные бабушкины стопки.

— Чтобы всё было хорошо?

— Чтобы всё было хорошо.

***

…Он входит в дом осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, надеясь, что Алиса уже спит. Но она, конечно же, ждет его.

Она смотрит на него с испугом, но это длится всего лишь мгновение. Её лицо тут же становится серьезным, сосредоточенным.

— Садись сюда, дай посмотрю.

Пока он тяжело опускается на табуретку, она уже успевает принести сумку-аптечку, и когда он замирает — осторожно берет руками его бритую голову; внимательно осматривает залитое кровью лицо, рассечённый лоб и рану над виском.

— Ви-и-ить, надо шить, — с сожалением тянет она. 

Он кряхтит досадливо, но подчиняется её рукам. Ему не впервой.

Она не спрашивает, что было на этот раз и не придут ли за ним завтра. Не пытается укорять.

Потому что он тоже выбрал свой путь.

***

…Она всегда спит крепко. Не ворочается во сне, не просыпается. Но почему-то всегда улыбается, когда он гладит её, спящую, по волосам.

Он смотрит на неё, трогает осторожно светлые пряди.

— Тебе не мешает свет, Ласточка? Выключить?

Она молчит, улыбаясь во сне, и он снова берется за книгу.

***

…Ему кажется, что в горнице невыносимо жарко и душно.

Он смотрит на бледный, покрытый бисеринками пота лоб Алисы, и ему становится страшно.

— Принести тебе воды попить? — спрашивает он и легонько гладит её по плечу.

Чтобы только не стоять без дела, не зная, чем помочь.

— Принеси-принеси, — серьезно кивает акушерка, боевая тётка под полтинник, и сует ему в руки ведро. — Из дальнего колодца. Только девять ведер сходи вылей в речку, а десятое принеси. Примета!

— Тёть Ка-а-а-ть! — сгибается пополам Алиса, цепляясь за подоконник. — Мне же смеяться больно! Да пусть тут сидит!

— Вот сходит и пусть сидит!

Первое что он слышит, когда возвращается с ведром, — звуки тихой, какой-то уютной возни.

А потом — сюсюканье тётки-акушерки: 

— Ну вот, маленькая, твой папка пришел.

Он заходит в комнату, и Ласточка, с малышкой на руках, улыбается ему.

***

Темнота. Боль. Невыносимая боль.

Голоса доносят до него глухо, как сквозь вату. 

Он пытается открыть глаза, и ему кажется, что он видит её силуэт.

— Витенька, пожалуйста…. держись, Витенька.

Он узнает её, но остальные воспоминания крутятся в голове, словно в мутном вихре.

Шахта… взрыв… запах горелой кожи… 

Он пытается пошевелить губами, но не может, теряя последние силы. Погружаясь в вязкую темноту.

И ему кажется — навсегда.

***

Виктор сидит за своим рабочим столом, пряча лицо в ладонях.

Перед его закрытыми глазами — темнота, как тогда, только теперь она желанная и уютная. Мыслей в голове нет, ему хорошо и спокойно.

Мелодичный сигнал мягко звучит в вязкой, медовой тишине. 

— Почему ты всё это делаешь, Витенька? Голубоглазый мой… Зачем?

Она подходит, садится за соседний стол и смотрит на него с укором. Светлые длинные локоны, ласковое лицо — она почти такая, какой он её помнит. Только аккуратной дырочки посередине её лба раньше не было.

— Ласточка…

Он протягивает ей свою руку, огромную левую руку с металлическими пальцами-пластинами, и она доверчиво касается их. Жаль, что он не может ничего чувствовать своим железом, но он всё равно рад.

Они улыбаются друг другу.

С момента, как он обитает в Гарме, он совсем не может спать. Это не страшно, часа или двух днём ему достаточно. Вот только Ласточка приходит всё чаще. Теперь почти каждую ночь. Иногда она пишет ему, но утром он не находит этих писем на своем компьютере. Но он всё равно пишет ей в ответ.

— Ты все еще хранишь её, — говорит она и кивает на фотографию у него на столе. — Помнишь.

Там они втроем и так счастливы. Она смеётся, а у него еще собственные руки и целы оба глаза.

Он не знает, почему не бросил фотографию, а забрал с собой, когда уходил из Голема, когда оставил всё, во что вкладывал душу последние два года. В тот момент всё казалось ему неважным. Но почему-то эту фотографию он взял.

— Я помню тебя, моя Ласточка. Родная моя…

Ему кажется, что он видит слёзы в её глазах.

— А где Раечка? — вдруг встревоженно спрашивает она. — Она спит?

— Да, родная, она, конечно, уже спит. Она сейчас с твоей мамой, в Москве. Ты же сама отправила её туда, когда…

Он замолкает, но она удовлетворенно кивает.

— Надо же, а я совсем не помню. Наверное из-за этого.

Она медленно касается лба рукой.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Витенька?

— Я должен был, Ласточка, — Виктор говорит мягко, терпеливо, как с ребенком. — Ты предала меня. Ты позвала на помощь своих хозяев. 

Она должна его понять. Это ведь так очевидно.

«Ты не дала мне умереть».

***

_«Здравствуй, Ласточка._

_Почему ты приходишь и говоришь мне всё это именно сейчас? Зачем? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? Или тебе нестерпим горький вкус собственной вины?_

_Это был сложный выбор, Ласточка, но я сделал его сам. Я могу винить в своем перерождении других, но всё остальное сделал я, и это не вызывает никаких сомнений. Боб был честен со мной, как и с тобой тоже. Я знаю, что сделали из меня, но последнее слово было за мной. Я мог решить — использовать ли свою новую память, новые знания, новое тело. И у тебя тоже был выбор — согласиться, чтобы из меня сделали того, кто я есть сейчас, или дать мне умереть._

_Я знаю, Боб может то, что под силу только Богу. Или Дьяволу. Впрочем, разницы никакой нет. А он попросил у тебя мою душу в обмен на жизнь. И ты отдала её, не задумываясь._

_Возможно, я никогда не прощу тебя, но я могу тебя понять. Я знаю, какую боль приносит поражение, и знаю, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем не суметь уберечь самое дорогое._

_Но — выше нос, агент Мельник. Иногда нам трудно понять истинный смысл всех вещей, но он всегда существует. Я не знаю, почему всё тогда произошло именно так, но я верю, что всё это было нужно…»_  


*** 

Виктор отправляет письмо и сидит за своим столом, пряча лицо в ладонях.

_Перед его закрытыми глазами — уютная темнота. Мыслей в голове нет, ему хорошо и спокойно._

_Мелодичный сигнал мягко звучит в вязкой, медовой тишине._

Новая почта. Ответ.

И — сердце едва не выскакивает из груди от нахлынувших, перемешанных в один спутанный клубок чувств. Где-то там, в дальнем уголке мозга вспыхивает маленькое, назойливое и четкое знание о том, что в этом письме. Да, Виктор знает, что там. Но его сердце, механическое сердце, которое качает синтетическую кровь, не желает этого знать. Оно бешено стучит, потому что настоящую, живую душу Виктора Марченко рвет сейчас от боли и ослепительной, сладкой надежды.

— Ласточка…

Но его глаза лишь бегут по знакомым строчкам собственного письма. И только потом спотыкаются о сухую строчку в самом начале:

«Ваше письмо не может быть доставлено».

***

_«…Спи спокойно, моя Ласточка._

_Оттуда, где я теперь, возврата нет._

_Мне пора._

_Твой Витенька»._

***

Он долго смотрит на письмо, а потом стирает его. 


End file.
